Conversation of the Hearts
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: He's so bad at talking to people...so for Valentine's Day Naruto gave Sasuke a bag of conversation hearts! What exactly he'll do with them is between him and a certain pink-haired crush of his. -SasuSaku-oneshot-AU-


**Conversation of the Hearts**

**A SasuSaku oneshot**

'"'

"It's coming!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, running up to his best friend.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as the blond reached him.

"Teme! Do you know what time it is?"

Sasuke pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and looked down at it before slipping it back in. "Ten thirty, Dobe."

Naruto shot him a glare. "Not _that_ time! Do you know _what time it is_?"

"What else do you mean?"

"What time of _year_ it is?"

"February, Dobe."

"What _day_ it is?"

"The tenth."

"What's coming?"

"The eleventh."

"Gah! You're hopeless!" Naruto sighed dramatically. "_Valentine's Day_, Teme! It's in four days!"

"Great, so in four days I have to lock myself up to avoid fangirls."

"You don't get it do you?" Naruto questioned.

"There's nothing to get. It's just a day where girls are falling all over the place hoping to get roses and chocolates."

"Yeah, but what happens to those guys when girls get roses and chocolates from them?" Naruto grinned.

"Where are you going with this? If you're just here to gush about what'll happen when you give your girlfriend a gift, I don't want to hear it, Dobe."

"This has nothing to do with Hinata! Though you're right! It'll be a _good_ day on Valentine's Day for me." Sasuke rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise. Naruto ignored him. "So what are you gonna give _Sakura_?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He looked away from him. "Nothing. Why would I give her something?"

"Because you're _totally_ in love with her." Naruto grinned widely.

Sasuke suppressed the color threatening to rise in his cheeks. "I am not."

"Yeahhh, suuure you're not." Naruto drawled. "You just toss and turn at nights moaning her name because she's your best female friend."

Sasuke couldn't hold down the blush. He tried to hide it by turning away. "What are you? A stalker? How do you know what I do at night?"

"You realize you've slept over at my house like…a hundred times since we became friends? And I'd say about seventy of those times I got woken up at night because of your moaning for Sakura. If you're not in love with her, you've at least got some serious pent up _tension_ about her."

"Shut. _Up_." He growled. "You're being an idiot. Leave me alone. I won't do anything or get anything for Sakura for Valentine's Day. Got it?"

"Fine, fine." Naruto held up his hands in a submissive gesture. "But if you change your mind, you know she likes flowers, chocolate, and Sasuke kisses."

He felt his face heat up considerably. He turned on his heel and promptly stomped away from the blond.

"_What an idiot! I wish he'd stop teasing me about my feelings for Sakura." _

'"'"'"'"

"Temeeee!" Naruto's voice rang out across the school grounds. Sasuke reluctantly turned to see Naruto rushing towards him.

"It's too early to listen to your voice." Sasuke grumbled as other students walked past them into the school that morning. "What do you want?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Naruto exclaimed, digging through his bag. "I got you something! I think these will be really helpful for you!" He held up a bag.

Sasuke took a moment to inspect the bag Naruto held out until what he held registered.

"A bag of conversation hearts?" Sasuke inquired. "Why the hell did you decide to give me these? And why are you giving me something for Valentine's Day at all? That sounds gay."

"I have a girlfriend. You're my best friend. People won't think it's weird." Naruto responded. He shook the bag in front of his face. "I just thought these would be great for you because you're socially retarded when it come to mushy, feely words. So these should help!"

"Why would I even _say_ crap like what's on those things?"

Naruto grinned slyly at him. Sasuke took a moment before he understood, and punched Naruto in the arm.

"_No_!" He snapped.

"Come onnnn!" Naruto whined, shaking the bag again. "Just open the bag, pick out your favorites, and slip 'em to Sakura. Might I suggest: 'I heart you,' 'xoxo,' 'be mine,' and 'marry me.'"

Sasuke punched him in the arm again. "You're delusional."

Naruto took a moment and popped open the bag. He held it out to his friend. "At the very least take one. Can't let them go to waste, can we?"

"I don't like sweet things."

"Do it!" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke sighed, and slowly reached into the bag. He picked a heart out from the top.

"What's it say?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't care." Sasuke replied, moving it towards his mouth.

"Just read it! You're killing all the fun!"

Sasuke sighed again, and flipped the heart so he could read the small text printed on the candy.

_Ask me_

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called. Sasuke and Naruto both turned their heads to see Sakura making her way towards them.

Sasuke looked from the heart to Sakura for a moment, slightly stunned by the irony.

"Ooh, are those conversation hearts?" Sakura asked. "I love those things! What's yours say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked from her to the heart again, and then tossed it into his mouth. "Nothing. The words faded off." He lied.

"Aw, then try again, Teme!" Naruto held the bag out again.

"No." Sasuke replied sharply.

"Let me have one." Sakura beamed.

"Actually, this bag is supposed to be for the Teme. You know how he sucks at talking right? I think these will be perfect!"

Sakura giggled. "You're right, Naruto!" She turned to Sasuke. "May I take one of your hearts?"

"_You already have." _Sasuke thought, but then shook himself and suppressed his thoughts. "Hn, fine."

"You gave consent! Therefore, this is your bag!" Naruto suddenly declared, shoving it into his hands. He waved a hand. "I'm off to class, bye!"

"Bye!" Sakura responded. After Naruto zipped off she turned back to Sasuke. "So may I?"

"Take the whole thing if you want." Sasuke declared.

"No, I think Naruto's right. You should totally use these to up your sociability." She giggled, reaching her hand out and taking a heart. She turned it to see the text. "You and me." She read, and then popped it into her mouth. "You and me, silently conversing together with hearts. How fun would that be?"

Sasuke made no response, and then he twisted the bag closed and dropped it into his backpack. He turned away. "I'll see you in class."

"Huh? Oh…okay." Sakura replied, and then waved a hand at his back. "Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you don't get mauled by your fangirls!"

Sasuke silently raised his arm in response, and then kept walking. The words written on the two hearts played in his mind over and over.

"_Damn…now irony is trying to get us together? What the hell?" _

'"'"'"'"

Sasuke sat in class. The bell had yet to ring, and he still had a couple more minutes before the final bell would ring to start class. His mind mulled over the events from earlier that day, and one question flashed in his mind over and over and over.

_Should I do it? Should I do it? Should I do it? Should I do it? _

His hand fiddled idly with a zipper on his backpack. He glanced down at it for a moment, and then leaned over it. He opened his bag, dug around for a moment, and pulled out a familiar little pink bag. He placed it secretly in his lap, opened it up, stuck his hand inside, and began to pick out random hearts. He dropped a few back into the bag, and lined others up on his leg. When the bell rang he closed the bag and quickly slipped it back into his backpack. Then, he swiped up the hearts and stuffed them all in his pocket.

That whole class a plan worked through his mind.

'"'"'"'"

The class after that was the one he was looking forward to. He entered study hall, dropped into a seat, and waited patiently, his fingers tossing the hearts around in his pocket.

Finally, his target arrived. Sakura strolled into the classroom, flashing him a smile as she took a seat next to him.

"Hey there." She greeted him.

"Hn, hey." Sasuke responded.

"So, been attacked by any fangirls yet?" She asked slightly curiously.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Four times."

She giggled. "And?"

"I just kept walking or 'forgot' their gifts in class."

"Aw, that's a little harsh."

"So you want me to lead them on?"

"No, I'm not saying that. You can at least reject them directly. It sends a more powerful message."

"More like it gets them even more riled up thinking I'm playing hard to get. Fangirls are mindless beasts. You know that." Sasuke retorted.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know…. But I'd really love to see the looks on their faces if you ever downright rejected them."

"Hn," he grunted, and conversation fell silent for a moment as their teacher took role, gave them the usual lecture about keeping the noise down, and then slipped into a silent bubble behind their desk as they tried to block out the noise of the students.

As the room hummed with chatter, Sasuke stared ahead for a few silent moments. Sakura beside him opted for pulling out a book and reading. His fingers strummed the layer of pant material above his pocket, his mind reeling with thoughts.

Finally, he stuffed his hand in his pocket, pulled out the hearts, and subtly laid them out on his leg. He picked through them for a certain one, looked towards Sakura, and flicked it with his thumb so that it went up and clattered against the tabletop.

The move caught Sakura by surprise. She pulled her eyes away from her book to see the heart lying in front of her. She shot a confused look towards Sasuke.

"Read it." He ordered.

Sakura blinked, stared for a moment more, and then picked up the heart. She squinted at the tiny text for a moment, and then read aloud "Be mine." She looked back at Sasuke, still appearing confused.

"Remember what Naruto said this morning?" He hinted.

Sakura looked up for a moment, as if the answer were on the ceiling. "He said you should use the conversation hearts to become more social."

"So?"

It took another moment for Sakura to finally understand what he meant. Her eyes widened, and then she made an unexpected comment.

"Could I see your bag of hearts?"

Sasuke's brow rose at her request, but he nonetheless opened his backpack and pulled out the bag of hearts. He passed them to her, and she placed the bag in between her legs, opened it up, and began to rifle through it. Sasuke watched her actions curiously until she pulled a heart out, inspected it, smiled, and slid it over to him.

_Ask me_

Sasuke stared at it, looked up at her, and looked back at it. He could almost feel his mouth twitch up into a triumphant smile. He reached into his backpack, pulled out a piece of note paper and a pencil, scribbled down a sentence, picked out one of the hearts, and slid the paper and heart over to her.

Sakura looked down at the paper and heart, and immediately a smirk formed on her face as she registered what it said. On the paper Sasuke had written "Will you be my girlfriend?" and the heart next to it said "Say yes."

Sakura fished through the heart bag for a moment, found what she wanted, put it on the paper, and slid it over to the Uchiha. The text on the heart succeeded in making a triumphant smirk appear on his face.

_Yes dear_

Sasuke picked up his pencil, wrote down a note, and slipped the paper to Sakura. She looked down at it. It read, "Walk you home today?" She looked towards him, smiled, and nodded her head.

Sasuke folded the paper, put it in his backpack, reached over, and took a heart from the bag. He looked down at it and smirked.

_Soul mate_

He popped the candy into his mouth and rolled it around. He couldn't wait for school to be over.

'"'"'"'"

The final bell rang, and Sasuke almost rushed to the front gates, knowing that she'd be there. He ignored all the fangirls that squealed as he approached with fanatical hopes in their hearts, only to be crushed as he zipped right past them. Finally, he burst through the front door and laid eyes on her. She stood leaning against the front gate, obviously waiting. He went even faster and within a moment he was by her side.

Sakura turned and grinned happily as he reached her. "Hey you."

Sasuke smirked. "Hey."

Sakura glanced past him. "Is it just me, or are we being watched?"

Sasuke straightened, looked over his shoulder, and swept his eyes over the grounds. It was true. Many fangirl's eyes had turned at Sasuke's arrival, and now they stared intently at the pair as they stood together. In addition to the fangirls were a few guys Sasuke recognized as being some of Sakura's admirers, and, annoyingly, he spotted Naruto among the ranks of onlookers. The huge grin on his face told him the blond had already figured everything out.

Sasuke turned his attention back to Sakura. "Who cares?" He boldly reached out and grasped her hand. "I don't care what any of them think."

Sakura smiled up at him. "Great. I like that."

He smirked down at her and began to lead her away, not even taking a glance towards the onlookers who now glared or gawked in disbelief at the sight they just witnessed. All except Naruto, who only grinned wider and let out a whooping laugh.

"I _knew_ those hearts were a good idea!"

'"'"'"'"

Sasuke and Sakura sat cuddled together on the couch in Sakura's house. It had been a few hours since school let out. Just a few hours since the two had gotten together.

Sakura sat leaned up against her new boyfriend, idly watching tv and occasionally munching on a few conversation hearts. Happiness couldn't even begin to describe the feelings she got when Sasuke asked her to be his girlfriend. She had had a crush on him for years, but had been too nervous to make a move herself, especially with all the fangirls around. It almost felt like a dream to be sitting there cuddled up next to him with more between them now than the friendship they had maintained for so long.

"_I wonder how long Sasuke's had similar thoughts." _Sakura wondered as she plucked another heart from the bag. She looked down at the words written on it, and a thoughtful smirk reached her face.

She pulled away from her boyfriend and looked towards him. Her movement made Sasuke's head turn towards her in response with a questioning look on his face. Her smirk immediately told him that she had something in mind. She held out the heart that she had grabbed. He took it from her and squinted at the text.

_Let's kiss_

Sasuke looked back up at her with almost a suppressed look of surprise on his face. Seeing the serious and hoping look on his girlfriend's face though, his expression then morphed into a smirk that mirrored her own.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sasuke declared, shifting closer to her.

Her smirk deepened and she moved closer to him. "Well, that is a privilege of being a couple now, right?"

Sasuke slid a hand over to lay on her waist. Truthfully, he thought, he had imagined countless times what their first kiss would be like if ever she returned the feelings he had for her. However, he didn't quite imagine that it would happen just a few hours after getting together with the use of conversation hearts. Nor did he think that they would get to have their first kiss so soon, but he didn't feel it was rushed. He had waited years for it, no matter how it happened or when.

"_So," _he mused as he leaned in and Sakura gripped the front of his shirt, _"whatever works." _As he finished his thought, his eyes closed, and a second later he felt her warm lips touch his. His heart thundered excitedly in his chest as a tingle coursed through his body at the kiss. No matter how many times he had imagined their first kiss, he never imagined it feeling so _amazing_.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and lingered on their lips even as they pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke smirked. "Wow is right."

She giggled. "You're a good kisser."

He shrugged lightly. "Lucky shot for my first time."

This made her giggle more. She reached over and grabbed another heart. The text made her smile, and then she held it out to him. "Well then, this is for you."

Sasuke took the heart and looked down at it. He let out a huff of a laugh.

_First kiss_

He popped the candy into his mouth. "Well, now that that's done…."

Sakura smiled slyly. "There's nothing stopping us anymore."

Sasuke's smirk almost morphed into a smile. Sakura shifted a little closer to him. He responded by leaning in closer as well. Sakura stretched up and gave him a swift peck on the mouth. Sasuke in turn swooped in and gave her a sweet, three second kiss.

"_With Sakura by my side now, life is going to be great." _

'"'"'"'"

Valentine's Day was now over as of two weeks ago, and, contentedly, Sasuke noted that no fangirls had attacked him in that span of time. Of course, it was pretty hard for them to go after him when word had spread like wildfire about his and Sakura's getting together. That and he spent any given opportunity to walk with her to class, holding her hand the whole time and inevitably repelling even more fangirls.

Naruto ran up to the couple during lunch with a big grin on his face.

"Hey! There's my favorite lovebirds!" He declared.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

Sakura smiled. "What's up?"

"Enjoying your never ending honeymoon?"

"Actually yes." Sakura giggled, gripping Sasuke's hand a little tighter in an affectionate way. "So where's Hinata? You always eat lunch with her."

"That's what sucks about today…" Naruto sighed. "She got sick."

"Oh no." Sakura frowned. "Sorry to hear that."

"Doesn't mean you can be a third wheel, you know." Sasuke declared.

"Oh, I know. I'd prefer not to be around when you two start really getting couple-y. I'm even afraid to eat lunch with you guys. I've never been in to watching couples feed each other and being all lovey."

"Then why'd you do it to me for the past two years?"

"To mess with you."

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"You boys." Sakura sighed. She looked up at Sasuke. "Speaking of lunch, let's go grab some."

"Right, then I'm heading off." Naruto announced. He turned to leave, but then turned on his heel to face the two again. "Oh yeah." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a little conversation heart. "Penny for your thoughts. Think fast, Teme." He threw the heart up into the air at his friend.

Sasuke, caught a little off guard, reached up a second late to catch it. It slipped through his fingers and almost seemed to aim itself to slip right under the collar of his shirt and into his shirt.

"Gah, jackass!" Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto laughed hysterically for a moment at the incident, turned, and ran off with a wave. "Have fun with that, Teme!"

Sasuke let an annoyed huff hiss through his teeth as he un-tucked the shirt of his school uniform for a moment to let the candy fall into his waiting hand. He tucked his shirt back in and glared almost accusingly at the heart. The text on it made him sigh in exasperation.

_Wink wink_

"_He's such a child." _He thought, and expertly tossed the heart into a trashcan a few feet off.

"What'd you do that for?" Sakura asked.

"Like I know where that thing's been." Sasuke responded. "I'd probably get some Naruto disease for eating it."

Sakura shook her head at Sasuke's statement. "You guys can be so difficult sometimes."

Sasuke smirked, and then began to lead her towards a lunch table. "Don't worry. Now let's eat something."

Sakura silently accepted, and joined him at a lunch table. Sakura brought out the lunch she brought from home and set everything up. She looked towards Sasuke, who had done the same. She went right to work eating, but Sasuke paused and began to stare at her.

After a moment, Sakura became aware of his stare, and looked over at him wonderingly. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Hn, no." Sasuke answered, but he continued to stare at her.

Sakura looked into his eyes for a wary moment, and then raised a brow. "So why do you keep staring at me?"

Sasuke said nothing for a moment, then, "Do you want to come to my place after school?"

The statement confused Sakura for a moment, but then she nodded. "Sure, so now are you going to answer why you're staring at me?"

"Later." He answered smartly, finally turning his gaze to his lunch.

Sakura stared, confused, for a moment, but then she too looked towards her lunch.

"_He's so weird sometimes." _Sakura mused. _"But I'm okay with that…I kinda like it. And now we get to spend the afternoon together. That's sure to be fun."_

'"'"'"'"

Later that day after school, Sasuke and Sakura found themselves lying together on Sasuke's bed, listening to music that played from the stereos in his room.

Sakura leaned her head back against the crook of his neck. "This is great." She stated.

Sasuke tightened the grip he had around her waist and put his head over hers. "Yeah."

"Can you believe it's been two weeks?" Sakura asked. "It feels like we've been like this forever."

He smirked. "I know. Maybe because it's what we were waiting for."

"I think it's what everyone was waiting for." Sakura commented. "I can't even tell you how much Ino shrieked when I told her you asked me out. Ah, and then Tenten…and Temari…and all my other girl friends. It was like I just told them I was getting married."

Sasuke huffed. "Your friends are obsessed with romance."

"True, but considering the fact that most of them shouted 'finally' when I told them, I'm pretty sure they've been thinking we should get together for a while."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't particularly care 'how long' they've 'waited' for us to get together. I just care that you said yes."

"Well why wouldn't I?" Sakura shifted in a slight attempt to look at his face, but failed. "I've liked you for long enough."

"Yeah, but I didn't know that."

"True. I didn't know you liked me back. If I did, we probably would have become a couple years ago."

"Yeah." Sasuke stared forward at the opposite wall. His fingers ran idle circles over the material of Sakura's shirt over her stomach where his hand lay. Sakura remained silent as she listened to the music drifting through the air.

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped his fingers, and sat up. Sakura looked up at him with a questioning expression. Then he leaned over her body and reached over the edge of the bed. Sakura only stared as he reached under his bed and pulled something out from behind the hanging sheets of his blankets. He sat up straight again, and Sakura looked at what he held. She almost laughed. It was the bag of conversation hearts Naruto had given him.

"You still haven't finished those?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not all that in to sweets. I just ate a few if you gave them to me or something." Sasuke answered, opening the bag. "It's only a couple weeks after Valentine's Day, so they should still be good."

"What a snack." Sakura giggled.

"I wasn't really planning on eating them." Sasuke stated, making her send him a questioning look. He rifled through the bag until he pulled out the heart he was looking for. "I was going to use them for another reason."

"You mean Naruto's 'become more social' plan?" Sakura inquired.

Sasuke nodded, flicked the heart into the air, and caught it. He looked towards Sakura with a smirk on his face.

"You know," he began, "I can't even remember how long I've felt like I do for you. It almost seems like from the moment I met you I've only ever been attracted to you."

Sakura smiled lightly. "I know what you mean." She sat up. "So what's this all about?"

He pressed his lips together for a moment, looking down at the conversation heart in his hand. "Well, it's just ever since we got together I've been trying to think of the right way to tell you this, and just now I decided that this might be a good way. That's also why I was staring at you at lunch today. I was thinking."

Sakura stared at him somewhere between questioning curiosity and anticipation for whatever he was about to say. Sasuke looked towards her, held out the heart, and pressed it into her hand. She closed her hand around it, and then lifted it to her face. She opened her hand and looked down at the text written across the little candy.

_I love you_

Sakura stared down at it for several silent seconds, slowly registering in her mind what Sasuke had just expressed to her with a little heart. Finally she looked up at him. He sat beside her, smirking in his casual way, as if it was a regular thing.

"_Because it is regular." _Sakura thought. _"Because to him it's a regular thought. He's been in love with me for so long it's like his nickname for Naruto. It's just natural." _

Sasuke continued to look at her as she stared between the heart and him. Suddenly, Sakura did a surprising thing. She closed her hand around the heart, and then threw it to the side. He heard the heart clatter noisily as it hit the wall and then skittered across the floor. He was about to ask why she had done that, but then she tackled him, forcing him onto his back with her on top of him.

Sakura lifted her head to look down at him with a smile on her face.

"You're so cute." Sakura giggled. Sasuke blinked up at her. "Using a conversation heart like that to tell me you love me." She smirked. "I don't need something like that. I'm not afraid to just tell you to your face…that I love you, too. That I have for years, just like you have."

Sasuke smirked up at her at her declaration, and then wrapped his arms around her as she came down and kissed him. He ran a hand up her back as they continued kissing.

"Ah, young love." A voice suddenly declared.

Sasuke and Sakura pulled away from each other with a start and turned their heads towards the doorway. There, leaned up against the doorframe, stood Sasuke's brother Itachi, who smirked at them as if he had just discovered some big secret.

Sasuke sat up, bringing Sakura with him and protectively keeping his arms around her. "What do you want, Itachi?" He growled.

"Just making sure you two are keeping things pg-13." Itachi chuckled, causing his younger brother to glare at him. He raised a passive hand. "Don't worry, I'll leave you two to your devices. But you know it's getting late. Shouldn't Sakura be taken home soon?"

"I'll drive her when the time comes." Sasuke answered.

"Alright. You two kids have fun now." Itachi grinned teasingly before shutting the door.

Sasuke glared at the spot his brother had stood. "What a pain in the ass."

Sakura sighed and rubbed a soothing hand over her boyfriend's back. She pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. "Though he has a point. It's getting kind of late."

"Like I said, I'll drive you home." Sasuke replied, shifting to get out of bed.

Sakura followed after him, and then came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Sasuke froze in place and looked over his shoulder at his girlfriend. He smirked and turned around in her grip to hug her back.

He kissed the top of her head. "I know what you're thinking."

"I don't want any of this to end." She murmured into his shirt.

He ran a hand over her back. "I know. And it won't, it's just postponed till later. You'll never get away that easily."

Sakura smiled, looked up at her boyfriend, tiptoed up, and kissed him sweetly. When she pulled away she also let him go and turned to grab her stuff. She turned back to him and said, "Well then, let's get going."

He nodded and reached for his car keys as Sakura went for the door. He watched her walk out and pause at the doorway as she waited for him. With a smirk, he followed her out the door.

"_Looks like life with Sakura just got a whole lot better. I can only wonder where we're going to go from here." _

'"'"'"'"

It had now been a year since then, and once again it was Valentine's Day. And once again, Sasuke could happily note that he wasn't going to get attacked by any fangirls because they all knew he was taken by Sakura.

However, Sasuke wasn't prepared when he came to school, went to his locker, opened it, and had to act fast to keep from being nailed by a falling bag. He managed to catch it before it hit him, and looked down at it in confusion before he realized what he held.

It was a bag of conversation hearts.

Sasuke felt a nerve in his forehead twitch in annoyance. _"This again…." _

"Happy Valentine's Day, Teme!" A familiar voice boomed from behind.

Sasuke whipped around and thrust the bag in the blonds' face. "Don't want them."

"Awww." Naruto whined as he took the bag. "But it helped you so much last year! It got you a girlfriend! Do not deny the power of the hearts! Keep them!"

"Dobe, Sakura and I have been dating for a year now. There's nothing on those hearts that she hasn't already gotten to hear me say out loud."

"So you've asked her to marry you?" Naruto jumped.

"No!" Sasuke spat, feeling his cheeks turn red at the thought.

"Then you haven't used everything!" He held the bag out to his friend. "Take 'em! Maybe they have some new ones! Maybe it'll give you some inspiration!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Naruto opened the bag and held it out to him again. "Come on! Take one! See what happens!"

"No, Dobe."

"Come on! Be adventurous, Teme!"

"I said no."

"Don't be a baby!"

"Then quit acting like a child."

"If I do will you take them?"

"No."

"That's not fair!"

"Are you two bickering _again_?" A voice asked. Both turned their heads at the voice to see Sakura strolling up to them.

Naruto held up the bag. "I got Teme some of his magical conversation hearts again, but he won't take them! You can convince him, can't you Sakura? They worked so great for you guys last year!"

Sakura looked up at Sasuke at Naruto's statement, looked away, blushed, and then said. "Yeah! They did work pretty well, huh? At the very least take them so I can eat them!"

Sasuke almost gawked at his girlfriend, and then he let out a huff, snatched the bag from Naruto with a "Fine," and turned his gaze to Sakura as she came up to him, tiptoed up, and gave him a quick kiss in greeting.

"Ugh, lovey stuff starting." Naruto stuck out his tongue. He looked down at a watch on his wrist. "And Hinata should be getting here soon. So see you guys later!" With that he took off down the hall towards the front entrance to wait for his longtime girlfriend.

Sakura reached over and took the bag of conversation hearts from her boyfriend. "So let's see what magical thing they'll bring us this year!" Sakura grinned, reaching into the bag. She pulled out a heart and looked down at it. The text made a light smile form on her face. She held the heart out to her boyfriend.

Sasuke looked at it for a moment, and then smirked in return at the words.

_Sweet love_

"Well, gotta love the magical power of irony the conversation hearts possess." Sakura laughed, popping the candy into her mouth.

Sasuke reached into the bag and pulled out a heart of his own. He looked at the words, and then tossed it into his mouth as Sakura tried to peer at the words.

Sakura looked about to ask what the heart said, but suddenly the bell went off.

"Oh! Time to head to class!" Sakura declared. Sasuke twisted the bag of hearts closed as Sakura came over and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in class. Bye!" With that she ran off.

Sasuke watched her go for a moment as he finished putting the hearts into his backpack. In his mind he heard Sakura talking about the irony of the conversation hearts.

_Forever_

"_Well," _Sasuke thought, _"I guess I can't argue with that." _

'"'"'"'"

Another year passed. They were all eighteen years old and on their senior year of school. Once more, Valentine's Day had come around the corner. And once more, Naruto forced Sasuke to take a bag of conversation hearts. Of course this year he took them a bit more willingly. Naruto didn't quite understand why, but Sasuke knew that he'd know soon enough.

Sasuke laid in bed on Valentine's Day, which happened to be on a weekend this year. Naruto had given him his yearly bag of conversation hearts yesterday because of that, as he knew Sasuke didn't want him coming by that day.

He thought back momentarily to yesterday. Naruto had given him his hearts, and using them he had asked Sakura to spend the day with him. Now he was just waiting for her to arrive.

He reached over and found the bag of conversation hearts on the floor next to his bed. He opened the bag, reached inside, and pulled one out. The text made a small smile appear on his face.

_True love_

Sasuke dropped the heart into his mouth, and then he plucked another heart from the bag. This one caught his attention. He stared up at it for a moment, and then he reached behind his head and slipped the heart under his pillow just as he heard a knock at the door. He sat up, stood, and almost hurried for the front door.

Sasuke pulled the door open, and happily greeted his girlfriend, who smiled up at him, stepped inside, and kissed him sweetly for a moment. He held her at a slight distance for a moment and looked down softly at her.

Sakura smiled up at him. "Happy two year anniversary."

Sasuke smirked. "Happy two year anniversary." He echoed, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You ready for a great day?"

Sakura's smile broadened. "I get to spend the whole day with you. I already know it's going to be great."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, grasped her hand, and began to lead her to his room. "Well then, let's relax for a little while, and then I'll show you what I have in store for us."

Sakura followed after her boyfriend with a content smile on her face. "Sounds good to me."

'"'"'"'"

The two spent most of their day together in Sasuke's room enjoying each other's company and keeping the atmosphere romantic.

Eventually, Sasuke looked out the window and noticed that the sun had just finished setting. Sasuke untangled himself from Sakura's limbs, which made her reach out for him for a moment, but then he held a hand out to stop her.

"Sit back and relax for a bit." Sasuke told her, kissing the top of her head and then heading towards the door. "I have a few things to take care of, and then I'll be right back." He exited the room then, leaving Sakura sitting on his bed.

Sakura stared at the door for a couple moments, smiled, and laid down. She looked up at the ceiling as she thought back to the day they had spent together so far. In the two years since they became a couple, Sasuke had transformed from an always cold, stoic man to a warm romantic. She couldn't count how many times he had done something sweet or romantic for her. It made her love him even more with every little thing he did for her.

"_I wonder how long this will last." _Sakura thought. _"I wish we could stay like this forever."_

A couple minutes later, the door opened and Sasuke poked his head inside. He opened the door fully and walked over to her. Sakura sat up as he came over. Sasuke then surprised her as he reached over, took her hand, and pulled her right off the bed to stand in front of him.

"Time for a surprise." He declared, twining his fingers with hers.

"How exciting." Sakura beamed, and followed his lead as he took her out of the room. He led her through the house for a bit until they reached the back of the house. At first Sakura was confused, but then Sasuke opened the door to the backyard, bowed lightly, and gestured for her to go through it.

Sakura did as he asked, just beginning to notice a faint light that came from the backyard. She stepped outside and gasped as she took in the sight before her. She was already well acquainted with the rose garden that Sasuke's mother had set up years ago, but the surprise came when she saw a small table with chairs sitting by the rose bushes. On the table were two spaces with an eloquently plated meal on both sides, and candles lighting the scene.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke with a look of surprise. He smiled lightly down at her, took her hand, and led her over to the table. He pulled a chair out and offered the seat to her. She sat and watched as he seated himself on the other side of the table.

"Did you do all of this?" Sakura asked.

"Well, considering no one else has been home all day at my request, yes." He gazed at her through the candlelight. "Do you like it?"

"It's absolutely amazing." Sakura replied. "This is the most wonderful thing I've ever seen."

Sasuke smirked contentedly at her answer. "I'm glad." He picked up a fork. "Try the food. I worked pretty hard on it."

Sakura smiled at him again, and then turned her attention towards the dinner. She picked up a fork and set to work on it.

"_This is so…incredible." _Sakura thought as they began to eat. A light, happy smile reached her face. _"This just adds to all the reasons I love him so much." _

'"'

The two finished their meal a little while later. Sasuke stood and grabbed their plates.

"Wait right here. I'll be back with dessert." Sasuke stated, beginning to walk towards the door.

Sakura watched him go with a smile on her face. When he disappeared into the house, Sakura took in the surroundings. They were right next to the rose bushes, and the candlelight cast flickering, romantic shadows over the grooves of the petals. The table they sat at was made of intricately carved wood, just like the cushioned chairs they sat on. Their meal had been exquisitely served on gold-rimmed plates with real silverware and beautiful glasses. She didn't think she could find anything better in a five-star restaurant.

"Sakura!" Sasuke's voice suddenly called from the house, making Sakura jump slightly.

She turned her head towards the door. "Sasuke?" She called back.

"Come here." He proclaimed.

Sakura stayed put for a moment, and then she stood and went for the door. She noted curiously that the lights were off. She entered the house and squinted into the darkness.

"Sasuke?" She called to him.

"In here." She heard him say. She looked forward towards the dining room which was hidden behind a wall. She took notice of a flickering light from the room.

She took a few wary steps forward, and then continued until she reached the dining room.

The sight before her had her gasp in even more surprise than the dinner had given her. Sasuke stood by the dining table, which held lit candles, a bouquet of roses, and a card lying on the table in front of it, held down by something tiny she couldn't identify in the dim light.

"Hey." Sasuke smirked as he gazed softly at her.

A light blush reached her cheeks. "You did this?"

"Who else?" Sasuke replied, and gestured towards the roses and card. "Go ahead."

Sakura strode forward until she stood right in front of the roses and card. She reached out and touched one of the roses, and then her hand went down to the card. She suddenly realized that the card was being held down by a conversation heart.

She picked up the conversation heart and looked up at him. "Is this another one of those 'I mean what's on here' hearts?"

Sasuke's smirk deepened and he nodded. Sakura looked back down at the heart, wondering what it said. She squinted down at it, turning it at an angle so the candlelight would let her read the text.

A moment later she realized what it said, and the heart clattered to the tabletop. Her head immediately whipped up to look at Sasuke in absolute shock.

He took a step closer to her. "Well? Did you read it?"

Sakura continued to stare at him for a moment, and then she nodded almost numbly.

He took another step closer. "And?"

Sakura stared up at him, searching his face and finding only that he was serious. She thought back to what the heart said.

_Marry me_

Sasuke came so he was just a couple feet away from her, and then he dropped down to one knee and pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal a ring that glittered in the candlelight.

"I remember telling you once that I couldn't remember how long it's been since I fell in love with you. Equally, I can't seem to remember ever thinking of you and imagining you becoming anything less…than the one I'd get to spend my whole life with. Any thought of a life without you isn't a life at all." Sasuke declared. "So…I thought it only right that I jump right on this opportunity now that we're both considered adults and allowed to make decisions like these for ourselves. So…now I'll really ask…will you marry me?"

Sakura stared down at him, caught in absolute shock. Her fingers twitched and then gripped the tabletop. Then, she let the table go, dropped to her knees, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes." She murmured into his neck, and then pulled away to look him in the eye. "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

A smile reached Sasuke's face at her answer, and then the two leaned in for a long, deep kiss. When they pulled away Sasuke grasped her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Sakura gazed down at it with a dazzling smile on her face. She looked back up at her new fiancé and shared another kiss with him. When they pulled away she whispered, "I love you."

His smile deepened as he laced their fingers together. "I love you, too."

She giggled. "And using the conversation hearts to propose. Old habits die hard, huh?"

"Consider it my originality. Who else do you know proposes with candy?"

"No one. That's what makes you special." Sakura beamed, and kissed him again. "Not that I don't have a thousand reasons to think you're special."

"Well you know why you're special to me." Sasuke stated. "I love you."

"Yes, I know how rare an Uchiha's love is to gain." She giggled again.

Sasuke's smile morphed back into his signature smirk. He stood up, pulling Sakura with him, and then he held her against him.

"So are you alright with this? Getting married so young?" Sasuke asked, putting his head on top of hers.

Sakura snuggled herself closer to him. "Would I have said yes if I wasn't okay with it?"

"You think your parents will be okay with it?"

"You kidding? They've probably been planning out our wedding since we got together."

Sasuke chuckled. "You're probably right." He rubbed a hand up and down her back and the two slowly began to sway slightly in place, simply enjoying each other's presence.

"_Well Dobe," _Sasuke thought, _"looks like you were right for once. Those conversation hearts really were useful. Heh…and I don't even care that you're going to probably rub it in my face in a couple days. As long as I have Sakura…I'm ready to face anything. And that's why I love her." _

**THE END**

**DONE! And for me it's less than three hours until Valentine's Day. And, well, I gotta head to bed right now. I shall return to proof this tomorrow after school and then post it!  
Coming back later: Valentine's Day is almost over! Yes! Hah…yeah, I write about romance so much, yet I do not participate in Valentine's Day. I just write stories like these for it! Well…I came up with this story over a year ago! I still remember coming up with it so long ago. Using the conversation hearts I had back then to plan everything out. But then Valentine's Day passed me by and I hadn't even started this…so I aimed for next year! (AKA, this year.) And of course, the whole time I wrote this I've been eating conversation hearts. I love these things. (But now my bag is almost done!) Anyway, so enjoy the Valentine's Day SasuSaku oneshot, and await the time where I will update again. (Don't know when that is. Having trouble with my next chapter….) Till later! **


End file.
